


Howlett & Xavier, M.D.  豪勒特&泽维尔医生记事

by ChrisBlue



Series: Howlett & Xavier, M.D. 豪勒特&泽维尔医生记事 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Jargon, Xavierine - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Dr.Howlett，一位儿科医生，与Dr.Xavier，一位神经科医生，合伙经营着一家私人诊所，同时也一起分享着生活的点滴。有关两人的日常。





	Howlett & Xavier, M.D.  豪勒特&泽维尔医生记事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Howlett & Xavier, M.D.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765661) by [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk). 



> 搬运至ao3！  
> 如果喜欢这篇文章的话，也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

    “我的女儿Bethany总是把她喝下去的奶又吐出来，这个症状已经持续了好一段时间了，”刚在Logan面前坐下，Hampton太太就迫不及待地开始诉说孩子的病情，而她提到的宝宝就正躺在她的怀里。她像其它刚当上准妈妈的女士那样有些手足无措，因此Logan不得不向她保证不会写医嘱要求她给孩子请一个保姆。不过从她昂贵的衣着打扮和首饰来看，她完全承担得起聘请一位保姆的费用。“我的社区医生推荐我把孩子送到你这里来看看。”

  
    Logan接过了她递来的病历和孩子的健康记录。Bethany是一个五个月大的宝宝，Logan朝她挥挥手打招呼，她却看着Logan笑了。Logan特别喜欢这个年纪的小孩子，因为这年纪一过，他们就会开始各自成长为形形色色的陌生人。他快速地浏览了一下Bethany的表格，对上面记录详尽的数据感到满意，也对Bethany的健康成长感到欣慰。她所有的适龄疫苗都按时接种了，这对Logan来说可是个大好消息。当下反对疫苗接种的呼声越来越高，Logan对那些家长的忍耐也要达到极限了。病历上写着怀孕期间并无异常，孩子也是顺产，父母双方都没有健康问题。看完这些后，他决定先询问孩子母亲一些问题。

  
    “Bethany平时吃些什么？”

  
    “我给她喂的母乳。”

  
    “她会在喝奶的时候哭吗？或者在喝完之后哭？”

  
    “完全不会。”她回答。

  
    “喂完奶后隔多久开始吐奶？”

  
    “大概两个小时后，有时候会更早。”

  
    “她每次吐出来的量是多少？吐出来的东西是什么样子的？”

  
    “不是一次吐出来很多，看起来挺像奶的，我猜。”

  
    “没有混着血丝？在吐奶的时候她会不会哭？”

  
   “天哪这倒没有——哦你看，她又开始吐奶了，”她说道，拿起一张纸巾擦拭孩子的嘴角。Logan对着Bethany露出一个微笑，而Bethany也对着他绽开了笑容，这个笑容让Logan觉得自己的心也变得暖洋洋的了。正是这些珍贵的小时刻得以让他继续留守在这个岗位上。

  
    “还有什么其他的你觉得不对劲的症状吗？”在她给孩子收拾好以后Logan继续提问道。

  
    “没有了，我觉得这个就已经很不对劲了。”

  
    “好的，我会给她做个检查，”Logan说着站起身，示意了一下检查台的方向。他先测了Bethany的体温，然后测量了她的体重和身高。他由着Bethany抬手摆弄他的听诊器，同时检查了她的耳朵有无异常。因为Bethany的极度配合，没过几分钟检查就完成了。Bethany是一个非常健康的宝宝，一点儿问题都没有。最后他挠了挠她的痒痒，Bethany回馈了他一串开心的笑声，然后Bethany又回到了妈妈的怀抱里。这是Logan今天最后一位病人，而他总是会抓住机会给自己一点儿小小的奖励，以缓解一天的疲劳。

  
   “那么？”Hampton太太在重新坐下后开口向Logan问道。

  
    “只是再发性呕吐罢了，不是大问题，”Logan一边说着一边在Bethany的表格填上最新的检查结果，“对于她这个年龄的孩子是很正常的现象，不用太过担心。”

  
    “但她老是这样吐奶，”Hampton太太说道，“是因为我用母乳喂他的原因吗？我妈妈说我应该改给她喂配方奶粉。”

  
    “这和你喂她吃什么没有太大的关系，”Logan解释道，深吸了一口气好继续说下去，“简单来说，她的胃还不够成熟，胃容量较小，无法很好地贮存食物，就是为什么会有一些食物返流引起呕吐。既然她的日常饮奶和体重并没有受到影响，那我们能做的就只有等待症状自己消失了。”

  
    Hampton太太看起来还是有些担心，Logan已经习惯了看见家长们有这种反应。虽然他已经尽力去安抚父母们的情绪了，但是不管你给他们说什么，家长们总是会担心这担心那的，他早就放弃打消这些疑虑的努力了。

  
    不过呢，Logan在他决定加入儿科的时候就已经做好了面对这些的心理准备了。他知道自己的耐心每天都会接受来自病患家长的考验，但是他对于治愈孩子们的热情之心战胜了对于愚蠢成年人的厌恶之情。他对于自己职业的理解是，他的主要职责是保护孩子们不会因为自己父母的错误行为受到伤害，并且帮助这些家长们成为一对更好的父母。

    大多数家长是可以成为更好的父母的，并且都对Logan提供的帮助心怀感激，也有些人即使极其不情愿，为了自己的孩子还是会尝试去学习成为合格的父亲和母亲。Logan并不能在他们的孩子出现任何问题的时候都手把手地教导他们，但他也尽自己所能地向他们提供帮助。

    
    “你可以继续喂给她母乳。但你得注意不要一次喂她太多了，并且在喂完过后以大约30°的角度稍倾斜地抱着她。这样或许能缓解一点儿她的症状，你能做的也就只有这么多了。还有，你吸烟吗？”

   
    “是的，但是—”

  
    “那就戒掉，”Logan打断了她的话，心知自己的语气有些过于严厉了。他从抽屉里拿出来了一个小册子并递给了她，他已经没耐心再一个个向家长们解释为什么吸烟不仅仅对他们自己的健康有害—当然了，他并不在乎他们怎么对待自己的身体—而且对自己的孩子也有非常坏的影响，即使他们吸烟的时候并没有待在孩子附近。“你可以回家读读这个，若是你需要尼古丁贴片之类的东西就去咨询你的医生。残留在你衣服上的烟味会在Bethany呼吸的时候带入她的体内，所以即使你不在她面前吸烟，她的健康还是会受到影响。并且如果父母吸烟的话，孩子发生再发性呕吐的可能性会更高。”

  
    就这样，他今天的接诊终于结束了。他向后倒进椅背里，揉了揉太阳穴，然后继续完成电脑上的报告。他在想到明天要去医院上班的时候不禁叹了口气。昨天他们医院迎来了一批新实习生，身为部门主任，他得给这些新人们上好在医院的第一堂课。他之前并没有足够的时间来跟他们打交道，所以明天将是评估他们能力的大好时机。幸而他同部门的同事们都非常能干敬业，要不是他们在Logan不在的时候维持好了部门的正常运行，他就不可能一边在这个私人诊所里上班，一边保住自己在医院里的位置。这时一阵敲门声响起，把他的注意力从电脑屏幕上吸引到了他的办公室门口，在他开口说话之前，门就被人打开了。

  
    “可以来喝茶啦，”Charles—他美好但是偶尔又很会惹人生气的伴侣—探进门宣布道，脸上挂着微笑，“还有已经热好了的司康饼哦。”

  
    “你简直是天使，我可以为此献上一个吻。”Logan说着，合上电脑屏幕，和他的伴侣一起走向了小休息室。以茶和糕点来结束在诊所一天的工作已经成为了他们两人之间的一种传统。这始于他们一起在这里工作的时候，是Charles起的头，而Logan也愈发喜欢这段与Charles呆在一起安静时刻，属于他们的时刻。

  
    “我绝对不会反对的，你知道，”Charles回答，一边假装离开一边对他抛了个媚眼儿。Logan哼了一声，然后伸手捉住Charles的后脑，把他拉入一个温柔的吻中。无论何时，Charles在亲吻中发出的声音都是对Logan的嘉奖，尤其是在面对了一天哭泣不止的宝宝们之后。

  
    “满意了？”在两人分开之后Logan问道，手抚着Charles满是短胡茬的脸颊。

  
    “非常满意，”Charles回应，手摆弄着Logan的西装背心，整了整他的领带结，“我有告诉过你你今天看起来有多性感吗？我喜欢你这身衣服。”

  
    “嗯······有那么几次吧，”Logan回答，两人在Charles摆好了所有东西的小方桌旁落座。他尝了一口Charles斟给他的伯爵茶，让自己从一天繁忙的工作之中解脱出来。

  
    每周二和周四Logan都会到这个私人诊所来上班，不过他这么做只是为了让自己逃离医院紧绷的气氛，并且给自己添上一笔合理的小收入。但如果想要盈利，只靠他一个人是完全不行的，所以他在诊所开门营业之前就想着要给自己找一个合伙人。他就是因此遇见了Charles Xavier医生，一位和他一样同时在诊所和这家教学医院工作的神经科专家。自两年前这家诊所开业以来，他们两人的合伙经营一直一帆风顺。在那时候，Logan刚被提职为儿童专科主任，他其实并不太愿意接受这个升职，不过由于是离开了的前任主任向医院推荐的他，他还是同意了。而当时的Charles，他的临床研究刚刚开始，但是也不想中断自己的临床工作，所以他选择了加入Logan的诊所。他们在诊所的工作时间是相同的，每周二和周四，其余的时间会有其他的医生来使用这里的诊室。

  
    其实这已经是可以吃晚饭的时间了，不过Logan并不在乎这些，并接过了Charles递给他的司康饼。桌上摆有Charles准备的奶油和果酱，但Logan并没有在司康饼上蘸任何东西，他更喜欢吃原味的，不像Charles。

  
    “糖尿病马上就要找上门来了，”Logan说，看着Charles又往自己的茶里添了满满一勺白糖，内心感到一阵恐慌。即使他已经十分了解Charles的日常习惯了，他还是会惊讶于Charles嗜糖如命的行为。

  
    “我相信你有注意到，从遇见了你之后我已经减少了我的糖类摄入量了。”Charles回答，嘴角露出一个微笑。

  
    “革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力啊。”

  
    “你已经把我抓去和你一起健身了，你还想怎么样啊？你已经开始变得不可理喻了。”Charles说道，然后往嘴里塞了一块司康饼。那是一块堆满了果酱和奶油的司康饼，因此他的嘴边也沾上了不少。

  
    “就像是在对付一个小孩子似的，”Logan轻声嘀咕，递给Charles一张纸巾。

  
    “你的生活里没有我将会变得多么无趣啊，不是吗亲爱的？”

  
    “是啊是啊，当然了，”Logan同意道，有讨好Charles是意思，也因为这就是事实。在遇见Charles之前，他快被身为部门主任要写的成堆的文书报告给逼疯了，而在最近的几年中，这个诊所已经变成了他逃避医院繁杂工作的天堂，并且对自己当时不在医院做全职工作的决定感到欣慰。他与Charles的同事关系到恋人关系之间的转变让他的生活变得比以前更加多姿多彩。回想当年，Charles老和Logan调情，而Logan无法控制地被他的聪慧才智吸引，他们俩完全就是注定会在一起—除非有人在Charles之前回应了他的合伙广告，Logan很庆幸事实并不是这样。

  
    “那么，你今天过得怎么样？最后走出来的那位妈妈看起来有些沮丧啊，”Charles说，一声偷笑从他的唇间漏了出来。

  
    “我告诉她要戒烟，”Logan耸耸肩，然后给自己倒了更多的茶，并趁机把Charles的茶给冲淡了。Charles见状又往自己的杯子里加了更多的糖，可恶。

  
    “你就给她说了这个？”Charles问道，疑问地抬起眉，又端起了他的茶杯。

  
    “就是这些啊，”Logan嘲讽地说道，喝完了他的茶，“那你呢？来的还是那些老头子吗？”

  
    “请不要这样称呼他们好吗，”Charles说，叹了口气，“是啊，更多的阿尔茨海默症患者，虽然我今天确实有一个患了多发性硬化症的老患者，还有个患帕金森的。”

  
    “听起来不错，”Logan心不在焉地回答，一手撑着下巴，看着Charles吃完剩下的糕点。Charles看起来依旧和Logan初次遇见他时一样英俊帅气，迷人又充满自信，带着一口让人无法抗拒的英音。Logan花了一点儿时间才发现Charles是只针对他一个人调情，而不是如往常一样四处散发魅力；然后他又花了一点儿时间才鼓起勇气问Charles愿不愿意和他约会。他不知怎的给医院里的人留下了一个阴郁又愤世嫉俗的形象，毕竟，像Charles这么可爱的人会对他感兴趣实在是非常令人难以置信。

  
    “你在想什么呢？”Charles的声音把他拉回了现实，桌子已经被Charles收拾好了，他的手正搭在Logan的肩上。

  
    “只是在想你，”Logan说道，抬头看向Charles，面带微笑，“我已经准备回家好好泡个澡了，你觉得呢？”

  
    Charles抓住他的手，牵着Logan要他站起来，然后把他拉进自己的怀里，快速地在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。

  
    “听起来不错。”

 

    -END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 续篇正在翻译中orz


End file.
